


I'm Only a Fool for You..

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ahahhhh, Crashing Through A Window, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jakey D, M/M, Oop, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, richjake, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: Sorry if this seemed rushed





	I'm Only a Fool for You..

All Rich could really see were people’s mouths moving and hear car alarms. He was rambling on about.. Something. He didn’t really know anymore. He felt heavy and sick, like he was going to throw up at any moment. He heard a cough. 

 

It all happened so fast. The fire, the  _ screams _ . He struggled and trembled, but sat up somewhat, and crawled over to Jake, who honestly wasn’t too far from him.

 

_ Jake _ .

 

Jake saved his damn life. After Rich set the fire, Jake ran upstairs and tried to get him out of the room. Something fell from the floor above and crashed down, blocking their only exit. When all seemed lost and like their lives were on this ass ice, Jake picked up Rich and crashed through a damn  _ window _ . They fell two stories and plummeted to the hard ground below, knocking the wind out of both of them. 

 

It took a moment for Rich to regain his vision and breath and right when he did, he looked over at Jake. He wasn’t  _ moving _ . 

 

“J-j-jake-” Rich forced out the words so hard his throat was sore. 

 

Jake didn’t react in any way, but it almost looked like he was breathing?

 

He put a hand and slapped it on his shoulder, trying to wake him up or do something useful. Jake stirred and groaned. His body felt like.. He fell two stories. Heh. He gasped for air. Did something happen to his throat or mouth, he was swallowing what tasted like blood. The iron taste made him spit out the liquid. Gross. 

 

“R-rich-?” Jake looked around and behind him until his eyes landed on the male. 

 

Rich smiled and crawled to Jake, who coughed. Shit sounded horrible. 

 

“You look like shit.” Rich commented, laughing a bit, which also sounded horrible.

 

“Better than you everyday.” Jake smirked, licking his lips. He spit out some more blood. “I think i’m fucked, man.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Rich took it as a joke, chuckling weakly.

 

“No, I’m fucked. I think my spine broke.” Jake couldn’t help but smile. He absolutely adored Rich’s true smile. 

 

“You’re gonna make it out of this, as usual.” Rich said. Something inside was beginning to panic. 

 

Jake nodded, “Oka-” He coughed out a load of.. Well.. his lunch. Woah!!!

 

“Jesus man, watch the shirt.” Rich was really attempting to keep things bright.

 

Jake sat there, breathing.

 

“Rich.” Jake swallowed.

 

“Yeah, Jakey D?” Rich sounded slightly worried but tried his hardest to keep it all bright as possible.

 

“Remember freshman year?” Jake asked, clearing his throat of the clomps of blood and his lunch. Probably Sbarros.

 

“I didn’t go the Middleborough High last year.” Rich chuckled, but it sounded slightly panicked. 

 

“No, you did. You had this scruffy, blonde hair, big black framed glasses, and this  _ awful _ school uniform lookin thing you had on everyday.” Jake stated. “I always saw you in the halls getting bullied by those Seniors, but I never went over to defend you because as a Freshman, Seniors are so scary.”

 

Rich went silent, he got him.

 

“But then, all of a sudden, you’re this amazing, popular guy. What happened?” Jake asked. 

 

“Why are you asking?” Rich got slightly defensive at that moment.

 

“I want to know in case I never get the chance..” Jake looked at him, looking genuinely tired.

 

Rich deflated, “No no no, you’re going to get through this. You’re Jakey D!”   
  


Jake frowned, “I’m not some superhuman, Rich.” 

 

Rich swallowed, his throat seemingly tightening.

 

“I-i have a squip.” Rich admitted. 

 

“A what?” Jake raised a brow.

 

“A Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. It told me how to be cool.” Rich looked at him, hoping he would believe him.

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Jake sounded awfully serious for Rich’s taste. 

 

“I’m not-”

 

“A squip?? Seriously man? Super Quantum.. Whatever. It doesn’t make any damn sense!” Jake was angry now. He barely ever saw Jake angry in general.

 

Rich sighed, “Right. I just.. Spontaneously climbed up to your level in a year.” Rich said, his words dripping with sarcasm. 

 

It was silent for a good three minutes.

 

“Why’d you set the fire?”  Jake asked.

 

“..Reasons.” Rich slurred.

 

“Rich.” Jake said sternly.

 

“Everyone has their weaknesses. I’m not some superhuman.” Was he mocking?

 

“Why’d you set the damn fire?” Jake demanded.

 

The words were embedded into his mind. 

 

“I tried to….” Rich trailed off into a mumble.   
  
“What?” Jake asked.

 

“Life isn’t so fun when you’re so low you want to kill yourself.” Rich chuckled dryly. 

 

“Rich..”   
  
“What? You gonna yell at me some more? You gonna lecture me??” Rich was getting angry this time. “You don’t fucking  _ know _ me!”

 

“I do know you! You’ve been my best friend for a year!” Jake raised his strained voice.

 

“That wasn’t  _ ME _ !” Rich cried. 

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t you?” Jake asked after seconds of silence. 

 

“It was the damn squip. I’m NOT joking about it. I was controlled, manipulated. Freshman year?  _ That  _ was me. Now? I’m a  _ fake _ !” Rich sniffled out, his eyes filling with tears. 

 

Jake remained silent. He was trying not to throw up. He was trying to stay awake. He lied down and stared up at the sky.

 

“Can you tell Christine something in case I don’t make it?” Jake asked softly. 

 

“Jake?” Rich responded.

 

“Tell her i’m sorry.. For being a dick.” Jake’s voice was getting softer.

 

“Jake.” 

 

“I’m sorry for not understanding, Rich.” Jake smiled, though it wasn’t funny. 

 

Everything was getting dark. Everything was getting silent. 

 

“Jake? Jake?! Stay awake- Please!!” He could hear Rich.

 

His eyes close, he was so tired.

 

All the people’s mouths are moving all he hears are car alarms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed


End file.
